


Kiss Me, Dragonslayer

by nanuk_dain



Series: Bard/Thranduil Fanart [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Love, M/M, Manip, Passionate, Photoshop, hug, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil wants Bard to kiss him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Dragonslayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first venture into the Hobbit universe, and Thranduil and Bard just got me sooooo hooked... I guess you understand that ^_^ I hope you like my first manip for those two - more will come, I can promise that. I'll love you eternally if you feel like leaving me a wee comment! ^^

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/108127/108127_original.jpg)


End file.
